The present invention relates to filtration of liquid coolants used with milling machines and the like. The invention provides a simple and economical way of filtering such coolants, and of replacing the filter when needed.
A milling device or lathe, or the like, produces considerable heat on a workpiece. This heating is countered with a continuous supply of a coolant medium, which is typically provided as a liquid, and sprayed onto the workpiece. The coolant medium is preferably recirculated and re-used.
The operation of the milling device or lathe produces particles which become entrained by, and suspended in, the coolant medium, and which must eventually be removed. In addition, some oil from the machinery will become mixed with the coolant, and should also be removed.
It is important that the flow of coolant not be interrupted while the milling device is operating, to prevent undesirable overheating of the workpiece.
A typical arrangement of the prior art is shown in FIG. 1. A milling device or lathe 1 supports a workpiece or tool 3 which is being machined or milled. A liquid coolant 5 is sprayed onto the workpiece through nozzle 7. The coolant falls into reservoir 9 from which the coolant flows, by gravity, into a sump 11. The coolant is recirculated by pump 13, so that the coolant flows through conduit 15, and back into enclosure 17 and into nozzle 7.
The above-described prior art system provides no convenient way of filtering the used coolant fluid. The present invention provides a simple and convenient method and apparatus which substantially improves the prior art arrangement described above. With the present invention, one can easily filter a portion of the coolant flow, and can easily replace the filter when it becomes clogged. Thus, the present invention substantially improves the efficiency of the milling process.